Sword Art Online: The Gamers
by MagicalGeek
Summary: The Division, Ghost Recon and Ark Survival Evolved are not just a Game it's a different life for some people. For a group of friends... It's the real deal. Watch them as they live their new lives in the Sword Art Online Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A new Mission from God

* * *

 **The Division, Ghost Recon and Ark Survival Evolved are not just a Game it's a different life for some people. For a group of friends... It's the real deal.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

[Code 4] ISAC

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **"Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia"**

 **Literal translation: "Extreme Evil, Extreme Remedy."**

 **More commonly translated as: "Desperate times call for desperate measures."**

 **\- Strategic Homeland Division (SHD)**

* * *

Real World... Shooting Range... Alternate Universe...

William Saito is a tall brunette with grey eyes and tan skin about 25 years old, he is wearing A-TACS AU Helikon Combat Patrol Trousers and Shirt, A-TACS AU Alta Industries AltaContour Knee and Elbow Pads, A-TACS AU Helikon Tactical Baseball Cap, Black Helikon Malamute Lightweight Vest, Black 5.11 Sierra Bravo Duty Belt Kit with Black Condor VT Holster, Black 5.11 Sierra Bravo Radio Pouch, Black 5.11 Sierra Bravo Handcuff Pouch, Black 5.11 Sierra Bravo Flashlight Holder, Black 5.11 Sierra Bravo Gas Mace Pouch, Black 5.11 Sierra Bravo Double Pistol Mag Pouch, Black 5.11 Sierra Bravo Latex Glove Pouch, Black Condor Flashlight Pouch and Black Maxpedition 4" Clip-On Phone Holster, Black Viper Tactical Wrist Case, and Coyote Helikon Mojave Desert Boots.

William's current job is a Police Officer, a Sergeant for the SWAT Team, most of his friends are either from highschool, college, Military, Police or Fire or Medical personnel. They played various games mostly the games Halo, Metal Gear, Crysis, The Division, Ghost Recon and Ark Survival Evolved. Right now they are in the shooting range.

His current weapon a Glock 21 is being emptied at a target. It's grouping are either the head or the center mass. This is his and his friends usual pastime beside airsoft and gaming. Behind him are his friends all are wearing the same as his but their faces are covered by the shadows caused by their Baseball caps or Patrol caps or their boonie hats. Some are not with him as they had a schedule when to play airsoft, when to play online games, when to go to the gun range.

William sigh and reloaded his pistol and started firing again.

But then everyone in the room disappeared, almost at every house and workplace of William Saito's friends disappeared.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that there was no pain. The second was that he was laying on a smooth warm surface. And the last...was the loud hum of some kind of machinery.

William cracked his eyes open slowly, blurred vision slowly coming into focus as he looked around his environment.

At first he had to blink a few times. He was in what looked like a room made entirely of metal with long beacons of orange light running through the walls, ceiling and floor. Sitting up, he looked around more closely at the room. The humming sound he had been hearing was coming from all around the room and all around him are his friends are getting up groaning.

"What the hell..." he wondered as he slowly got to his feet. He was still wearing his range uniform and his Glock 21 with him and with his mind weighed down with confusion, William ran a hand over his short hair as his grey eyes look around the room. "Everyone alright?" William asked everyone as he check his Magazine which is filled with all 13 rounds of .45 ACP.

The section of wall seemed to sense his approach and split apart on it's own, sliding into the rest of the wall to reveal a long hallway beyond. "Everyone weapons ready." William shouted as he took aim at the hallway, the rest quickly joined in with pistols and revolvers of various brands and caliber. Moving down the hallway cautiously, they saw strange machinery lining the walls of the corridor, the humming grew stronger. Some are blinking others went up and down on their own as though some invisible force was lifting them.

"Why does all of this seem familiar?" One of them a Policemen commented as the slowly walk down the hall, the humming of the machinery blocking the sounds of their footsteps. Everyone stopped to look at a machine that had a large glowing blue crystal inside of it.

"What is this place?" Another asked as everyone scan the room after looking at the machine.

"All will be answered soon young ones." A familiar but mysterious voice answered.

Everyone whipped around, aiming their pistols and revolvers after hearing the faint voice that seemed to echo through the long hallway and his mind at the same time. Everyone looked left and right but didn't see anyone.

"This way. And all will be explained." The voice echoed again, this time seeming to come from the end of the long corridor.

Everyone felt hesitant for a few moments before continuing toward where the voice was coming from where a second door slid apart. The room beyond was twice the size of the one everyone woke up in, but the center was divided by a large crevice that lead downward into pitch darkness. Looking around, William saw a palm sized device hovering in the air at the edge of the drop. A glowing green button in the center of the device seemed to call to him. Reaching out, William pressed the button and the device closed up before vanishing in a burst of light.

When it faded, a bridge made of pure light connected the two sides of the room over the dark abyss below.

"Oooookay... this is starting to get really familiar." The Policemen muttered as William looked down before looking at the bridge and leaned out with his right foot and pressed experimentally down onto the light bridge. His Helikon Mojave Desert Combat Boot met a solid surface, pressing a little harder, he moved his other foot out onto the bridge just to be sure. Sure that the thing wasn't going to drop him into the darkness below, the Sergeant signal everyone to follow him as they made their way across to another door.

There a person is waiting... Or more appropriate a Promethean Knight looking out into space.

"Awe fuck." William swore and everyone took aim at the Promethean Knight. If William is correct they have 38. Special, 357. Magnum, 44. Magnum, 9×19mm Parabellum, 10mm Auto, .45 ACP, .40 S&W, .357 SIG, FN 5.7×28mm and not nearly enough rounds to make a dent on the Knight's shield or even damaging the Forerunner Alloy.

"We are so dead." One of them commented.

"Don't be alarmed young ones." The Promethean Knight told them not even moving from his spot.

"Well sorry if we are alarmed," William said sarcastically as he kept aim. "The last time we saw Prometheans they tried to kill humans like us." William added sarcastically.

"I'm not going to kill you but an offer to give you." The Promethean Knight told them.

"Offer?" The one beside William asked confused, that cause everyone to lower their weapons.

"I have been watching many worlds." The Promethean Knight told them showing various worlds including the Halo Universe.

"What do you want us to do?" William asked the Knight.

"I need you to prevent an Apocalypse." The Promethean Knight told them showing something out of terminator.

"So you want us to save one of these worlds?" William asked skeptical.

"Yes." The Promethean Knight agreed.

"Which world?" William asked.

"You know it as Sword Art Online." The Promethean Knight and showed a Terminator like scenario, that cause everyone to blinked.

"I KNEW IT!" Everyone shouted. Every human being that watch Terminator knows if you give a AI with no Human emotion and only hard logic it will try to takeover the human race.

"Will you do it?" The Promethean Knight asked confused at their reaction.

"Yes we will." Everyone agreed together.

"Pick a skill and a power you all wish to have and keep." The Promethean Knight replied.

"Our old job skills!" A Medical Personnel called out.

"Action-Adventure survival Games skill." A SWAT Officer called out.

"Tactical Shooter skills." A Police Officer called out.

"Skills and experience in MMORPG!" A Soldier shouted out.

"Kendo and Martial Art skills!" A Highway Patrol Officer called out.

"The skill to cook both in real life and in games!" A Police Lieutenant causing people to raise eyebrows at that.

"Advance defensive, aggressive, evasive and maneuvering driving skills."A Highway Patrol Sergeant called out.

"SPARTAN-II augmentations and training." A National Guardsmen called out.

"Nano technology." A Scientist called out.

"Metal Gear Technologies like the FaceCamo, OctoCamo, Soliton Radar System, Sneaking Suits and the Solid Eye." Another Scientist called out.

"SPARTAN neural interface." A Marine called out.

"Construction skills!" A Construction Worker called out.

"Division Shade tech!" A Plain Clothed Detective shouted.

"And the Gamer Ability." A Firefighter shouted causing everyone to look at him. "What we will need it." The Firefighter replied.

"Put our guns in our inventory and modified for Rubber Bullets and disguised as a Model Gun equivalent that fire rubber bullets but not real bullets." William seriously said that cause everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Done." The Promethean Knight answered and in a flash, everyone was gone leaving a Promethean Knight.

* * *

2022... Japan, Earth

With the mind of a 25 year old Police Sergeant and SWAT Operator, the world always seemed slow for the now 14 year old teenager, William Saito now Kirigaya, after being adopted by the Kirigaya family in the age of 3 from a family friend that died from a car accident.

However, if you asked his teachers, he appeared to be a model student. He would come to school fifteen minutes before class every day and prepare his stuff in the most efficient way and took prefect notes. He was intelligent, capable of answering the most difficult of questions, have perfect scores in English, near perfect in maths, science and Japanese.

He always wear the near identical clothes everyday expect for school which consists of Navy Blue Shirt both long sleeve and short sleeve, Dark Blue Cargo Pants, Dark Blue NYPD style Jacket, Black Combat Boots, a Black Belt, Black Socks and a Smart Watch. He excelled in athletics, frequently nearly outperforming all of his peers.

However, those close to him would not agree with William's teachers. Even his adopted mother, brother and sister would agree that William was always distant as rarely show any expression of emotion. In kendo, he would throw everything into the duel, his face is always cool and clam never once panicking and devoid of emotions, and his strikes would even outpace some professional duelists, in fact some of his moves, stance and fighting style nearly matches US or British Police Riot Baton tactics one Police Officer would comment, he is also training in Jujitsu and is already a 1st Degree Black Belt Jujitsu, some says he is a fast learner.

In fact Kendo, Jujitsu, school and games seemed to be the only thing that would get him to show the slightest bit of emotion.

* * *

November 6, 2022... Sword Art Online Launch Date...

"Hey, I'm off to practice now. See you two later, okay?" Suguha yelled out.

"Sure thing Sugu, just don't talk to strangers!" William shouted back as he slam a magazine full of 45. ACP Rubber Bullets into his Glock 21 disguised as a Tanaka 3rd Gen Glock 17.

"Alright Saito, Kazuto! I'm leaving!" Suguha shouted out loud.

"OK, see ya later." William shouted before putting his Glock into his Inventory before preparing his Amusphere.

"Link Start!" The Adopted brothers shouted before diving into their respective games.

* * *

November 6, 2022... Sword Art Online Launch Date... Tom Clancy's The Division... New York City... In front of the James A. Farley Post Office Building, JTF Base Of Operations

In front of the James A. Farley Post Office Building converted into the Joint Task Force and The Division Base of Operations is a group of Division Agents all wearing the JTF Jacket or Police Jacket, boots and Trousers as standard, their Go-Bag and shirt are of their own choosing, except for the medics, but the hats/helmets, shirt, pants and scarf are for their Occupation Specialty, the Paramedic Go-Bag and Cap are for the medics, EOD Helmet, Shirt and Scarf are for the Bomb Squad, Army Spec Ops Helmet, Shirt and Scarf are for Special Forces, SWAT Helmet, Shirt and Scarf are for the assault team, Sniper Scarf and Shirt for the snipers and JTF Jacket or Police Jacket or Trooper Jacket with JTF Helmet or Army Spec Ops Helmet or SWAT Helmet or National Guard Hat, JTF Shirt or Trooper Shirt or Sheriff Shirt or SWAT Shirt or Motorcycle Police Shirt, JTF Pants or Police Pants and JTF Boots or National Guard Boots or Police Boots or Motorcycle Police Boots or Sheriff Shoes are for mavericks.

Around them are JTF NPCs both Police Officers and National Guardsman walking around in patrol while commenting on the Agents.

"Is this all of us available." One of the Division Agent asked he is wearing the JTF Helmet, JTF Jacket, Sheriff Shirt, Police Pants and Police Boots with the Guardsman Go-Bag. He is armed with a High-End Police M4A1 with a Trijicon ACOG, a handstop on the fore-end and a SureFire M951XM05 tactical light as his primary, a High-End Heckler & Koch UMP45 with a Osprey .45 suppressor, a tan Aimpoint CompM2 and a Magpul MVG vertical foregrip as secondary, and a High-End FNP-45 Tactical with a Osprey .45 suppressor as his sidearm.

"Yes, this is it Will." Another Division Agent wearing the Police Jacket, EOD Helmet, Shirt, Pants and Scarf with the Police Go-Bag, replied.

"Alright! We're going Underground and some other mission we will vote on." William shouted causing everyone to cheer, many of them are now 14 or 18 years old. "And I don't know about you guys but this VR version of The Division is better than the PC, PS4 or even the Xbox One version." William added causing many to cheer.

"Yeah better that watching it from a monitor or TV Screen. It became more interactive than those other systems." Another Division Agent wearing the Police Jacket, NYPD Go-Bag, SWAT Helmet, Police Pants and Shirt, added with a chuckle.

Then everything went dark, both the game and the map, no one can open the menu or even exit the game.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" One of the Division Agents asked.

"I think I know." William answered with a grim tone. Then a orange voice box appeared with the name ISAC.

[Warning: ISAC Systems Hacked. Shade technology detected. Syncing with Shade Technology.] ISAC Reported then the name change to a name everyone who played the game recognized Agent Faye Lau.

{Agents, we have a situation. The servers have been hacked by a group of computer hackers. They have blocked all access to the main frame and server hard drives. As well as tampered with your Amusphere you are currently wearing in the real world. They are tampered in such a way that this is no longer a game in which, once you are killed, you die in real life, however you can be revived as it is your only way prevent from dying. It's just like how it works in The Division. Your levels, weapons, loots and everything else you have earned to this point is still intact and somehow they manage to Hack the Ghost Recon Wildlands server, if you can use the vehicles both the UNIDAD and Santa Blanca vehicles use them, they will be repainted with JTF colors. As of right now there are nearly 100,000+ Division and Ghost Recon players online. When the screen comes back you are no longer going to New York again. The hackers have changed the maps you will be playing on the maps of Sword Art Online. There you will find players from there who are in their own world of trouble. I wish you all the best of luck. The hackers have tied the three games together. I wish you all the best of luck and hope to see you when this is all over.} Faye Lau told them.

"Looks like it's starting." One of the captains, wearing the Police Jacket, Sniper Hat, Pants, Scarf and Shirt with the Police Go-Bag, stated.

"What do we do?" Another asked wearing the JTF Jacket, Helmet, Shirt, Pants and Boots with the Guardsman Go-Bag, asked.

"We wait to see what the map looks like, and beat the game." William replied as the darkness started to lighten up as the new game map came into view.

Suddenly everyone's view turn bright white as they spawn in the new spawn point in this Death Game. It is a large coliseum where thousands of other players could be seen and the sky is covered in red 'warning' and 'system error' tags.

Bathing the scene in an eerie red light. There was also one massive figure by the main gate of the coliseum. The faceless figure was dressed in a red robe and spoke with a deep voice that commanded attention.

"As of now hackers of the same caliber used by government agencies to conduct cyber attacks on other countries has hacked into both Sword Art Online, The Division and Ghost Recon Wildlands, then steal the building mechanics from Ark Survival. Combining the four games together and I repeat should attempts be made on the outside to manually remove you from the game, the helmet shall send a powerful electromagnetic pulse through your brain, instantly killing anyone wearing that particular helmet including the Amuspheres that The Division and Ghost Recon Wildlands players are using."

To prove his point, media coverage of the fallout of Akihiko's actions were displayed to everyone in the square most victims are Sword Art Online players. "At this point, the media should have had enough coverage to warn everyone of the dangers of removing the NerveGear and tampered Amuspheres. Thus, you can all rest easy and focus on clearing the game. However," The giant figure paused before he continued on with his announcement.

"Only the players from each game can use weapons from the game they came from or crafted. The Division and Ghost Recon Wildlands players can't use weapons from Sword Art Online and Sword Art Online players can't use weapons from The Division or Ghost Recon Wildlands. However you will be able to pick them up and sell them or give the weapons to players from the proper game. Though they will be able to use and interact with other objects and players in Sword Art Online, you can build weapons and equipment from your respective games through the Ark Survival Evolved crafting mechanics." The giant figure explained calming people down as they saw those people from the games have guns.

"However! As of this moment, the respawn feature of the game has been disabled. From this moment on, should your health bar hit zero and your friends failed to revived you, you will die permanently, and your avatar will be permanently removed from the game files. At the same time, so too, will your body in the real world. To commemorate this momentous occasion, I have personally provided a gift to each and every one of you."

Finishing his speech, a white light filled the square causing startled exclamations of fear from the stunned crowd. When the light died down, unfamiliar faces filled the square. Glancing at the mirror which had suddenly materialized in his hand, William just had the time to confirm his suspicions before it shattered into a million polygons, disappearing from the game's coding forever. Speaking over the stunned silence, Kayaba Akihiko gave his final word of advice to the whole of Aincrad. "That concludes the tutorial section. Good luck with clearing all 100 floors, and have fun doing so! Everyone! Welcome to Sword Art Online!"

With the end of his speech the giant figure collected into a ball and vanished. Along with the figure vanishing, so did the red warning and system error tags in the sky. A bright blue sky came through as the red tags faded away. There was a moment of silence among both groups of players as what was just told to them sunk in. The silence was shattered as players began freaking out, crying and doing everything else but staying calm.

"Crowd Control Formation!" William shouted and quickly all the players from The Division and Ghost Recon formed a line, replacing their headgear with Riot Helmets or Police Motorcycle Helmets or any kind of Ballistic Helmets with ballistic shields covering them with Tear Gas and Flashbangs at the ready. "Everyone CALM DOWN NOW!" William shouted firing a shot from his M4 into the air quieting everyone who now face the line of Riot Police. William brings up a Speaker Cone, which he manage to craft fast enough, to his mouth and started talking in authoritative voice. "Everyone remain calm! We need to keep a level head if we need to beat this game!" William shouted. "If you start to panic again, we will use Tear Gas and Flashbangs at the crowd!" William added seeing the fidgeting people in the crowd. That quickly stop everyone. "Now split into teams and start gathering resource or information! We will all leave in a calm and orderly fashion!" William added, that cause some muttering before everyone began to leave from calmly than before.

* * *

Level One of Aincrad... The Division Temporary Headquarters and Base Of Operations

The Temporary Camp was found with a massive dome tent in the enter with large rectangular tents surrounding it. Protecting it is a Wooden Spike Wall which the Players manga to build easily build by using the nearby trees.

Everyone has taken off their Go-Bags and Vests, but thanks to some one pointing the game mechanics out everyone decided to wear a simple Kevlar Vest underneath their Outfits with the only standardization is the NYPD Badge taken from the Police Jacket place somewhere on their outfit. While their Main and Secondaries has limited ammo their Pistol has infinite ammo supplies making protecting the players easy.

They found their vehicles at the Temporary Headquarters, Humvees armed with M2HB Browning, Jeep Wrangler armed with M60D Enhanced, Terradyne Gurkha LAPVs armed with M2HB Browning and LAV IIIs are painted Olive Green with JTF written in Light Green at the rear passenger doors, Ford Police Interceptors, Ford Police Interceptor Utility and a Lenco BearCat armed with M60D Enhanced are painted White with a Blue Stripe with Police written in Bold Black in the front and the back and White at the driver and front passenger doors while JTF written in Light Green at the rear passenger doors, while the BMW F 650 GS-P Police Bike is Pure White with Police written in Bold Blue on the tank and JTF written in Light Green at the saddlebags.

There are a few helicopters two MH-60 Black Hawk stealth helicopter, one is painted Pure White with Police written in Bold Blue on the Tail while the other is painted Olive Green with JTF written in Light Green on the tail both have a FLIR Camera on the front and are armed with 2 GE M134 Miniguns, two Eurocopter UH-72B Lakota both painted white with Police written in Bold Blue on the side doors and the fuselage of the helicopter, both have a spotlight and a FLIR Camera, and the final one is a Black MH-6 Little Bird stealth helicopter equipped with a FLIR Camera and armed with 2 GE M134 Miniguns painted pure black.

The Base also has an temporary armory, supply storage and ammo storage, there are even vendors from The Division.

Now William wearing his Sheriff Shirt, Police Pants and Police Boots look around at everyone. As the Sergeant of the group he was in charge of one of the squad.

"Alright, if the story is correct we need to prevent or lower the 2000 deaths in the game, any ideas?" William asked everyone in the tent.

"Some stress relieve like shouting Kayaba in the most stupid way?" One of the Agents wearing the Trooper Shirt, Police Pants and Sheriff Shoes, suggest.

"That may work." William blinked. "OK! Lets pile up the ideas!" William shouted.

* * *

2 in an half hours later...

After a while the Division and Ghost Recon players piled up ideas and now the Ghost Recon players along with the National Guard or JTF and the SWAT members of the Division Players are building their new Headquarters and Base Of Operations. Using the template of the James A. Farley Post Office Building which was turn into the JTF Base Of Operations with a FOB layout outside to store their vehicles and build a helipad for their helicopters.

The Police members of the Division are already out on patrol, most are using the BMW F 650 GS-P Police Bike while some are using the Ford Police Interceptor Utility to patrol the country side while those the Ford Police Interceptors patrol the out perimeter of towns and villages and with help of the Police helicopters they manage to map out the entire Level One Map and thanks to the War Map from Ark Survival Evolved they manage to put one inside the briefing room.

Many of the Police members who are former Police personnel manage to stop 5 suicides and arrest tree idiots trying to get into the more dangerous zones after some Beta Testers help them put up signs with Warnings and minimal level needed to survived, but some manage to slip through the Patrols and Checkpoints. The suicidal ones are locked in temporary Holding Cells until they calm down as Medical personnel console them and the idiots are released with a warning.

But unlike the rest William is not out on Patrol, he is helping the soldiers with some Police Officers build their garage.

"I knew I'd find you here." A familiar voice said to William who is wearing a Police Motorcycle helmet instead of a Construction Hard Hat. Behind him is Kirito and his friend and infobroker Argo, he met Argo during the launch of the Division first time he met Argo with her real colors.

"Why are you two here?" William asked the duo.

"Looking for you." Argo said to William.

"Look, listen, I'm needed with my clan, my friends." William replied looking at the joking Division and Ghost Recon Soldiers as they build the garage. "I can't just leave them. If you're in trouble just holler us OK?" William said as he sent his and his Clan's contact Info to the duo. "Spread the word that the Police is now in town." William smiled before helping them make the garage doors.

"Sure thing bro." Kirito smiled before leaving the new JTF Headquarters and Base Of Operations.

William could only smile at them before returning on building their new Headquarters and Base Of Operations.

Then it finally appeared the Quest Alert.

 **Quest Alert! (Compulsory)**

 **Title: Survive Sword Art Online**

 **Objectives:**

 **\- Survive until you are logged out of the game safely! Time limit: None**

 **-** **Headquarters and Base Of Operations. Status: In-progress.**

 **Bonus** **Objectives:**

 **\- Lower the death count.**

 **\- Enforce the LAW.**

 **Completion reward:**

 **\- Sword Art Online abilities and stats added to avatar!**

 **\- 10,000,000 EXP!**

 **\- Gain title: [SAO Survivor/The Law of SAO]!**

 **Failure penalty: Death**

William smirked at that.

* * *

November 6, 2022... about 2 or 3 hours earlier.

Suguha Kirigaya had just finished her Kendo class, and was walking down the street towards her home.

'I wonder what Kazuto and Saito are doing…' Suguha thought as she continue to cross a sidewalk. 'I guess they must still be playing that game?'

As she walked passed a Café, she looked at a crowd of people looking at the TV. 'Strange...' Suguha thought as she slowed down. 'It isn't football night so what could possibly attract...'

"The victims of the newest virtual reality game 'Sword Art Online' had been taken to the hospital earlier today.." The Newscaster reported causing Suguha to a dead stop. 'Sword Art Online?! But that's the game that Kazuto are playing today!' Suguha panic as she stared at the TV, afraid of what she might hear. "Akihiko Kayaba has trapped 10,000 people around the world in this virtual reality game. It is stated that nobody would be able to log out from the game until the game is cleared. Apparently, trying to force the NerveGear off their head or trying to log them out of the game by outside help would instantly kill the player and unknwon hackers has trapped nearly 100,000+ players from the game The Division and Ghost Recon Wildlands that just updated into a virtual reality game into the game Sword Art Online by unknown means. Officials have..."

But Suguha wasn't listening anymore. She had started running, faster than she had ever ran before, desperate to reach home. 'Please!' Suguha prayed as she ran passed shock people who are looking at the news. 'Please let them be alright! That they haven't logged in to the game at all!' Suguha prayed, but her hopes were destroyed as soon as she saw the ambulance in front of her house with an unmarked Police Car with a single red strobe light, and her mother standing there crying as a Police Detective comfort her

"Mom!" Suguha cried out in fear. " AArre... they? " Suguha stuttered in panic, but Midori Kirigaya shook her head.

"No Sugu... they're alive, but they're being moved to the hospital. Come on." She said, and she climbed into the ambulance.

Suguha followed and gasped to see both of her brothers lying on the ambulance's small beds, motionless. She burst into tears and clutched their hands. "Please wake up..." Suguha whispered as she croaked weakly, tears sliding down her cheeks and dropped from the tip of her chin. "Kazuto, Saito, please!" Suguha sobbed harder than ever, but they were unresponsive to her cries for them. Kirigaya Midori could only stroke her daughter's back, tears sliding down her cheeks as well. The a hand landed on Suguha shoulder and saw it was the Detective.

"I'm sorry that William took my spot as Group Commander." The Detective said sadly before going to his car. Suguha gasped and remembered yesterday.

* * *

November 5, 2022

"I can't go to practice, my Group Commander is a Police Detective and he has a case, and as Second in Command, I'm in charge." William said to Suguha with a smile. "Beside they couldn't survive in a near apocalyptic city sewer system without help." William added with a chuckle. "It's not like some maniac with a computer will trap us all in a death game." William joked with a slightly strained smile then he suddenly turn a way. "Great, I probably jinx it." William muttered.

* * *

"Kazuto, Saito, please stay safe." Suguha sobbed as the ambulance drove towards the hospital.

* * *

Inside the Detective's car two Detectives are inside, one is wearing a blood red goggles something out of Crysis' Nanosuit, his hand is manipulating something in midair in front of him.

 **Quest Alert! (Compulsory)**

 **Title: Investigate the Sword Art Online incident**

 **Objectives:**

 **\- Investigate the Sword Art Online incident until your friends are logged out of the game safely!** **Time limit: None**

 **\- Get the players to the Hospitals.** **Status: In-progress.**

 **Bonus** **Objectives: Find the location of Kayaba Akihiko**

 **Completion reward:**

 **\- 10,000,000 EXP!**

 **\- Gain title: [The Detective who break the case]!**

 **Failure penalty: Death of Players**

"It's started." The one manipulating his Gamer Powers said.

"I know." The one who was talking to the Kirigaya family replied.

* * *

 **Sworn to protect and dedicated to serve both in the real world and the virtual world!**

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **I was finishing my final exams and** **inspired by some Sword Art Online fanfictions that I read so I thought why not.**

 **Hope you like it and I'll update as fast as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Level One Boss Incident

* * *

 **The Division, Ghost Recon and Ark Survival Evolved are not just a Game it's a different life for some people. For a group of friends... It's the real deal.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

[Code 4] ISAC

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **"Some are soldiers, We are Ghosts."**

 **\- Ghost Recon Wildlands**

* * *

December 2nd, 2022... Sword Art Online Task Force and SAO Case Victims Rescue Force Headquarters...

The Office Building turn Headquarters for the Sword Art Online Task Force and SAO Case Victims Rescue Force is busy as Chief Inspector Takeru Sena it's a usual busy day all this months. He like his friends has special Nano enhance VR equipment unlike his Partner, his is in the from of a Sunglasses. Unlike many Detectives and Agents assign to this case, Takeru's group wear long sleeve shirts with black 5.11 Covert Khaki 2.0 Pants, a black utility belt that holds their sidearms and other police equipment and a Stab Vest.

There is already 800 deaths including the earlier 200 deaths, for those with access to The Division Network, they watch as the Ghost Recon and Division players play the role of the police. That gave them hope of preventing more deaths.

They are trying to track down Akihiko Kayaba by watching the SAO Servers and try to track any anomalies. But unofficially they are watching Sugou Nobuyuki on any hacking attempts, knowing they can't stop the kidnapping they decided to gather evidence.

"Crafty bastard." Takeru muttered as he lost the signal tracking Akihiko Kayaba again.

* * *

Level One of Aincrad, Tolbana Village... JTF Mobile Police Substation...

It's already a month and for the newly created JTF Guild it's the day they break out of Level 1.

A Ford Police Interceptor Utility and a stand that's the JTF Mobile Police Substation, which is staffed with two Police Officer. Manning the Substation is Sergeant William Saito Kirigaya or known in his player tag [SGT]1-Sierra-10, and his partner, Kaito Takashi or known in his player tag [PO2]1-Bravo-15 who is like William is wearing the NYPD Police Gear Set which consists of, Motorcycle Police Shirt, Police Jacket, Police Pants and Police Boots. It's a slow day and they manage to lower the death rate of the first month from 2000 to 1000 more or less, one of the people they manage to save is Shigemura Yuuna which they are still confused on how to let her sing without getting killed, but now they know the problem will be the red players and orange players. But like the original series they haven't found the floor boss yet.

To replace that they give out supplies to all the Players, stuff like bottled water and dried food that could last longer, they sell various items to merchants like fabrics of various qualities, tools of various qualities, metal of various qualities, junk foods of various qualities, soda, alcohol and juice of various qualities to generate income to operate their operations.

"What a slow day." William complained as he rest his head on the desk.

"Remember this is the day where the Boss of Level one was found." Kaito muttered. "I heard there's going to be a meeting and we're going to join said meeting." Kaito yawned.

"I know it's just boring." William added.

Above them is a sniper team, the sniper is armed with a M700 looking over the trio at the Mobile Police Substation.

"Will is right." The sniper sighed. "This is boring."

"I agree." His spotter replied still using his Binoculars. "I spot Kibaou." He suddenly said seeing spiky cactus-styled haired man with a soured look.

"I see him, near the fountain." The sniper replied spotting the traitorous player with his M700. "Want me to off him?" He added.

"Negative." The spotter replied. "We off him during the Yui's Heart episode during a surprise raid."

"Roger." The sniper replied before resting his rifle and watching William and Kaito.

William check his M4 and replace the ACOG scope with a Aimpoint CompM2 red dot sight for close quarters combat.

"Hey Will, the meetings starting." Kaito said putting in the files and paperwork into the back of the Utility.

"Right." William grunted slinging his M4 on his back.

 **Quest Alert! (Compulsory)**

 **Title:** **Level One Boss Incident**

 **Objectives:**

 **\- Get to the meeting.**

 **\- Defeat the boss.**

 **Bonus** **Objectives:** **Don't let Diavel die.**

 **Completion reward:**

 **\- 10,000 EXP!**

 **\- Unlock New Vehicles**

 **Failure penalty: Death of Player**

* * *

They arrived at the Amphitheatre, instantly they spotted a blue haired man standing at the center of the stage getting ready to address the audience which is mostly consisting JTF National Guard Personnel who operate the heavy weaponry that would be needed for this boss fight. They quickly hurried to some seats next to Guardsman. When they took their seats the blue haired man cleared his throat.

"Okay, let's get started people!" The man announced with a clap of his hands "Thank you for coming today. My name is Diavel," He introduced himself "I like to consider my class 'Knight'." He joked playfully slapping his breast plate

"Dude, there's no job system in this game!" Someone in the audience called out jokingly, causing people to chuckle.

"You guys want to hear this or not?" Diavel continued as he became serious, narrowing his eyes slightly at the audience.

"Right, anyway here's the deal. Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower." He announced solemnly, everyone in the crowd leaned forward slightly, "First we need to defeat then boss to reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting in the town of beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Fact is, it's our duty as the most capable players here!" Diavel announced to the crowd who with the exception of a few were held spellbound by Diavel's passionate speech "Do you agree or not?" Diavel continued, the crowd nodded and slowly applause started to build. "Okay, glad to hear you're all with me on this, now let's figure out how we're going to beat the boss. First off, we'll team up into parties of six except the JTF Personnel in the crowd." Diavel instructed the gathered players.

The JTF Personnel quickly form up into their squads as they secretly laugh at Kirito's panic look when he found out that he is alone. The only one not in a party is William his adopted brother, Saito William's partner, the Sniper Team and a girl wearing a dark burgundy cloak.

"You got left out too, huh?" Kirito asked bluntly

"Not even. I wasn't left out. It's just everyone seems like they're already friends." The girl asked

"So you're solo too? You want to form a party with me? You heard what the guy just said. We can't beat the boss on our own, and it would only be for this fight." Kirito said to her. The girl gave a minute nod, so with a sigh of relief Kirito sent a party invite to the girl, without hesitation she pressed the button and she joined Kirito's party, after a bar appeared at the top left of Kirito's HUD, showing Kirito that the girls name was Asuna.

"Yo, Kirito can we join your party." William suddenly appeared behind Kirito with the Sniper Team and his partner.

"Sure." Kirito replied sending a party invite to them.

"Right meet my partner 1-Bravo-15, and the Sniper Duo, Sniper_Elite 1-3 and Papa_Kilo 1-2." William introduced.

"All right. Looks like everyone's teamed up. Now then..." Diabel as he began to talk again he was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Just a second!" Some shouted out, causing everyone looked up to the top of the stands where a short man stood looking imposing as the sun shone behind him veiling his face in shadow, the man then crouched and proceeded to bound down the steps nearly hitting a few Guardsman who cursed at him, until he hit the bottom and skidded to a stop.

"My name's Kibaou, got that?" He said loudly gesturing to himself in emphasis "Before we take on the boss, I want to get something off my chest!" He said, causing everyone execpt for the JTF Personnel forward intrigued by what the cactus haired man was going to say.

"We all know about the 1000 people who died so far, yeah? Well, some of you need to apologize to them right now!" He shouted pointing dramatically towards his audience, Kirito bowed his head a grim look on his face as he knew were this was going as everyone got a grim look.

"Kibaou, I think I know who you're referring to. You mean the ones who were ex-beta testers, right?" Diavel asked grimly.

"Course I mean them! The day this stupid ass game started, the beta guys just got up and vanished, right? They ditched all us beginners! They snagged all the good hunting spots, and they grabbed all the easy quests too! They were the only ones getting stronger in here. This whole time, they've ignored us like we were nothing." He gritted his teeth "Hell, I bet there are some of them here!" He screamed at the crowd. "Come on out, beta testers! We should make them apologize to us, and we should make them all give up their money and the items they got! They can't expect the party to trust them when they don't trust us! Why should we?!" Kibaou finished, blissfully unaware of the riot he was on the verge of starting as at this point everyone from the JTF started to reach for their weapons for riot control and an accidental shot when suddenly.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" William shouted, his uniform pressed and clean. "Most of the thousand deaths are **Beta Testers**!" William shouted as he jump down to the bottom as he stressing the word beta testers, that fact causing people to gasp at the real information. "The death rate of beta testers was close to 40%, while the death rate of new players was only around 18% to maybe only about half of the beta tester death rate." William added with a frown. "The rest of the deaths who aren't beta testers, are mostly suicides we try to prevent, even in a game, we are still human." William said with a glare pointed at Kibaou.

"Can I say something?" Came a deep voice from the crowd, when no answer appeared to be forth coming he stepped out of the stands. "My name is Agil." The man said and the crowd took a good look at him, he is a massive guy, he stood tall above everyone else, with dark skin and well defined muscles, he is an intimidating figure.

"Hey, my name's Agil. Kibaou right?" Agil asked the man on the ground. "I want to make sure I'm on the same page. You say the ex-beta testers should be blamed for the rookies' deaths because they didn't help them, and you want them to apologize and give up their winnings. I leave anything out?" Agil asked the fear stricken man.

"No, you didn't." Kibaou said failing to realize were Agil was going with his speech, Agil dug into his pouch and pulled out a plain brown notebook.

"The item store hands these out for free. It's a guidebook. You got one, didn't you?." Agil said holding it so everyone could see.

"Sure I got one." Kibaou replied. "So, what about it?" He asked honestly curious

"You know who was handing these out? The ex-beta testers." Agil said to the crowd who looked astonished, but a few including Kirito covered small smiles, Kibaou meanwhile gritted his teeth now this both information failed him. "Listen up! Everyone had equal access to this information, it also include tactics to play with the Ghost Recon and Division players." He said rapping his knuckles against the book "Even so, lots of players still died." Agil said "I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone. I'm here 'cause I want to learn from those players' deaths. I'm here because I want to find out how we're gonna beat the boss, not try and persecute the Beta testers." Agil said staring at Kibaou, daring him to question him.

In response, Kibaou marched over to a seat and threw himself down folding his arms. Agil gently sat down as well.

"Okay, can we get back to the meeting now?" Diavel asked the crowd, after receiving nods he began to speak again.

"For info on the boss, it's all in here - the latest issue of the guidebook you just heard about." At this everyone in the crowd started listening intently "According to the book, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he'll be surrounded by his minions - the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Illfang carries an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one turns red, he switches to a curved sword type weapon called a Talwar. He can change his patterns of attack, too." With that Diavel snapped the book closed and the most of the crowd were shocked about how good the information was "That's it for the briefing. As for the distribution of loot, money will be divided equally among everyone. The party that defeats the boss gets the EXP; and whoever gets an item, gets to keep it. Any objections?" Diavel asked calmly, after receiving none he smiled. "Good! We leave tomorrow at ten in the morning! Meeting adjourned, people." He shouted.

* * *

JTF Headquarters and Base Of Operations.

The Guardsmen going to fight the boss are preparing their vehicles, Humvees armed with M2HB Browning and LAV IIIs to fight the boss, they stock up on grenades and rockets. Weapons like the M136 AT4s, Milkor MGL Mk 1Ls, RPG-7s, and M203 grenade launchers are brought out from the armory.

"Remember! Bring a full load of ammo before departing." William shouted as the various members continue to pull out 30-round Heckler & Koch "High Reliability" STANAG magazines, 12 gauge shotgun shells, 9×19mm Parabellum or .45 ACP or FN 5.7×28mm rounds of ammunition for sub machine guns and pistols, others grab 40mm Grenades nicknamed 40 Mike Mikes for their Grenade Launchers, many carry the PG-7VL Improved 93 mm HEAT warhead and TBG-7V 105 mm Thermobaric warheads for their RPGs. Some are even carrying out the ammunition boxes to be put inside the Humvees to resupply in the middle of combat.

"Man when can we unlock those Mercedes-Benz Zetros we see on Ghost Recon Wildlands?" One of them asked as they load the ammunition boxes and medical equipment into the back of the Humvees.

"The Information Packet said, after we clear Level One and open Level two." Another replied as he load in .50 BMG/12.7×99mm NATO into his M2HB Browning.

"Load up! We will be leaving tomorrow! Lets head for Tolbana Village!" The JTF Commander shouted pumping a round for his High-End Remington 870 Express Tactical.

Everyone shouted in agreement and jump into their respective vehicles, with William and Saito taking the lead Humvee.

* * *

The morning sun shined brightly and birds sang their morning songs as the Ghost Recon and Division players, and Sword Art Online players gathered in the town square for a final mission briefing and gear checks. The JTF Commander known as [COL] 1-Alpha_Actual and Diavel were conversing and ironing out the final plan details. Each group was going over the plan and the main objective for each group of six.

"OK. So our role is to keep the minions off of the main attack team. Asuna and Kirito, you guys will take care of the minions on the left flank. Sniper_Elite 1-3 and Papa_Kilo 1-2, you two will be laying covering fire for Asuna and Kirito to keep the Boss away from them while we support them with our RPGs. If needed you can use the 50 on the Humvee. 1-Bravo-15 and I will be using the RPGs at the Boss and watching your backs." William explained to the team as they prep their weapons. "Do any of you have any questions?" William added and at this Kirito raised his hand.

"Yeah?" Diver nodded in his direction.

"How are you guys are close quarters? I mean what do you have or do left if you run out of ammunition?" Kirito asked not knowing his Brother's games.

"If we get low on ammo, we can switch to a different weapon that we haven't used yet or get to our Humvees where we store ammunition boxes or drop a Ammo Cache Support Station." William explained patting on the ammunition box. "If for some reason, we run out of ammo before we can resupply, each of us has a pistol that has a infinite ammo supply, if the going gets though we can use the tactical knife, some like to use both the regular knife, a bayonet and a throwing knife, or, and I hope this doesn't happen, we scavenge ammo off of a player's weapon drop if they get killed." William explained with a frown.

"Ok and one more thing. Have any of you done or know what a switch is?" Kirito questioned his teammates and saw mixed reactions from each of them.

"A switch for us usually means one person takes cover to reload or change weapons or maybe resupply, changing positions and the like while another takes over engaging the enemy." Saito spoke up and once he finished speaking it was Asuna who spoke up with a question.

"What's a switch?" Asuna asked causing everyone to flabbergasted for a moment and look at her.

"You are joking right?" William asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Nope" Asuna said quietly embarrass.

"Hey Asuna. Be straight with us, is this the first time you ever been in a party or play a MMORPGs?" Papa_Kilo 1-2 asked.

"Nope." She said, that cause everyone's jaw to hit the ground and nearly fell face down. In that moment that William, Saito, Sniper_Elite 1-3, Papa_Kilo 1-2 and Kirito realized that they have the most noob rookie on their team. As the shock and awe wore off, William noticed Diavel making his rounds to each of the teams.

"Ok, if you got any questions about anything. Game related or not, just ask one of us. We will help you get caught up to how things are supposed to work." William said to Asuna who nodded acknowledging the offer as Diavel made his way to the team.

"You guys ready? We are heading out." Diavel asked them.

"Ready to go." William replied, then everyone heard a banging and saw the JTF Commander standing near a Humvee.

"Mount up on what ever group you are or which rides you are hitchhiking, we're moving out!" The JTF Commander shouted. That cause everyone from the JTF to cry out a Battlecry from the Army Hooah to the Marines Oorah and the Navy's Hooyah. Everyone got in to their respective vehicles and many SAO players sat on top of the LAV III causing some JTF Personnel to laugh at the sight.

William, Saito, Asuna and Kirito got into the Humvee while Papa_Kilo 1-2 manned the 50 and Sniper_Elite 1-3 sat in the open trunk with all the ammo.

* * *

The woods were quiet as the platoon of Marines and the mixed teams of six, made their way towards the Tower that held the Boss dungeon. While Kirito is teaching Asuna, William is concentrating on driving, Saito is watching their surroundings, Papa_Kilo 1-2 scans their flanks and Sniper_Elite 1-3 watch their rear. Then they reach the tower which is surprisingly wide enough for vehicles, they slowly drove up to the top illuminating the dark tower by the flashlights of their weapons and the headlights of the vehicles, before stopping right in front of the doors which was lighted by the soft glow of wall mounted torches.

An air of excitement began spread through the raiding party as the shaky nerves became calm, the last prayers were said, the clicking of safeties coming off and the ramming of bolts echoed through the empty cave, the loudest coming from the 50s, as the JTF Commander stood with Diavel in front of the door.

"Here we are, the door of the first floor Boss." 1-Alpha_Actual commented before looking at everyone. "Today there is no more Sword Art Online Players, Ghosts or Division Agents, together we will prove that this death game can be beaten. We will give hope to all of the people trapped inside this game of death. Today, we will be victorious. RETREAT!" The JTF Commander shouted at everyone.

"HELL!" The Battle Cry echoed through the cave as the JTF Personnel both Ghosts and Division Agents shouted together.

"I've only got one thing to say to you. Let's win!" Diabel shouted not getting the same reaction from the SAO Players. He push open the door revealing the layout of the room. Columns lined the path from the door to an elevated platform where the shadowy figure of the Boss sat waiting, with its red glowing eyes shining through the darkness.

"Everyone Spread out! Alpha, Bravo, Charlie left flank. Delta, Echo, Foxtrot right flank. Golf, Hotel, India stay back and be ready to rotate in. All vehicles open fire!" The JTF Commander shouted his orders as the JTF Personnel quickly ran into positions, Diavel and the SAO Players rush in. They Made a horse shoe formation at the halfway point between the door and the Boss. SAO players lined the inside of the formation with the JTF Personnel standing just behind them ready to cover.

As the room was illuminated. The Boss jumped up from his seat and with a mid air somersault, stuck the landing. Shaking the flood as it landed. The creature stood up to reveal its name was Illfang the Kobold Lord. It had a red gem marker above its head. In its right hand it had a one sided battle axe. In its left hand was a round shield that was vastly disproportionate to the size of its wielder.

"OPEN FIRE!" The JTF Commander shouted as four green health bars appeared.

"Commence attack! Squads A and C, switch in! Here it comes! Squad B, block! Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch! Everyone else, when you fall back, regroup and flank them! Squads D, E and F, keep those minions off us!" Diavel shouted his orders as gunfire and sword clashes echoed through out the room with occasional thud of a grenade launcher and swoosh of a rocket launcher. Everyone is firing everything, the LAV IIIs are attacking the boss's upper body as SAO Players continue to attack from below.

"Yeah, you got it!" Kirito shouted back before deflecting a strike from one of the minion. "Switch!" Kirito shouted at Asuna.

"I'm on it!" Asuna shouted as she rushed in and kill the minion.

"Right on!" Kirito shouted before deflecting a strike from another minion and went after it.

Papa_Kilo 1-2 and Sniper_Elite 1-3 continue to take out any minions from long range, while William and Saito ready a pair of AT4s for what's coming.

"All units prepare for the final assault!" The JTF Commander called out as Illfang's fourth and final health bar trickled into the red. All of the JTF Personnel quickly reloaded from Ammo Cache Support Stations and formed up.

Illfang suddenly tossed aside his battle axe and shield causing some of the players throughout the group grinned as it appeared Illfang was going to do exactly what the guide book said it would.

"Stand back guys! I got this!" Diavel suddenly shouted as he rushed through the firing line and the line of SAO Players, to the shock of everyone there.

"What the Hell is that idiot doing!?" A JTF Marine shouted.

"Diavel get back into formation!" The JTF Commander shouted at Diavel.

All the shouting got Kirito's attention as he looked over and was shocked to see Diavel standing between the firing line and Illfang with Diavel's sword glowing yellow. In the same moment Illfang pulled out a sword that he had been keeping tucked behind him.

Everyone who knew swords or weapons knew what that was it was a No-Dachi not the Talwar that the guide book said Illfang had.

"Wait, stop! It's no good!" Kirito shouted as loud as he could.

"That's a No-Dachi not the Talwar! It Change from the BETA!" William added to the cry, but their's warning came too late as Illfang jumped and began bouncing off the columns like a pinball, only more deadly.

None of the JTF Personnel both in the vehicle and on the ground could get an accurate shot on the maroon pinball from hell before it came slamming down on top of Diavel and just slash right through him. Sending the SAO player flying through the air and landed with a ground shaking thud before sliding across the floor.

"Diavel!" Kirito shouted as he ran towards the motionless body.

"WE NEED A MEDIC!" William shouted and ran to body.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kirito asked Diavel whose health bar is quickly going down, he quickly bring out a health potion.

"You know... you were a beta-tester too, weren't you?" Diavel muttered as he stop Kirito from using the health potion, at this time William arrived ready with the First Aid Defibrillator ready.

That cause Kirito to Gasp. "You were after the Last Attack Bonus... the rare item. You're just like me, a beta-tester." Kirito muttered.

William suddenly use the Defibrillator bring up Diavel's health to a healthy yellow while Diavel was busy looking at Kirito.

"Please... you have to... defeat the boss... for everyone here!" Diavel said to Kirito before suddenly was snatch away by William and Saito out of sight of the SAO players, quickly rushing back to the Humvees where the medics has set up a triage where they place down Life Support Support Stations.

"We will keep the boss off balance and create an opening for you!" The JTF Commander shouted at Kirito and Asuna.

"Right." Kirito nodded as Asuna came beside him.

"I'll go too." She said.

"Ok. Let's go" Kirito replied and rush in.

"OPEN FIRE!" The JTF Commander shouted and everyone from the JTF waste ammo to try and kill Illfang, while the SAO players try to creep in on Illfang. Everything from SMGs to Rocket Launchers everyone open fire wasting ammo to kill the level one boss. many quickly pull back injured SAO Players back behind the Humvees.

"We'll hit him just like we did the minions!" Kirito shouted as he and Asuna charged in at once for the final assault.

"You got it." Asuna replied.

Kirito quickly deflect the attack and shouted. "Switch!" Asuna went for the kill but quickly found herself in the path of Illfang's blade but with a quick little move she was able to dodge it and her hooded cloak took the hit, It shattered to reveal what she truly looked like, Kirito could only look in amazement before seeing Illfang coming back for a counter attack. "He's coming back!" Kirito panic and rushing to deflect Illfang's blade. It was a flurry of blades as Kirito and Asuna took to engaging Illfang

"Oh, no!" Kirito noticed when he went in and found Illfang waiting. Illfang slash Kirito into Asuna depleting his health in half. Illfang was readying another attack, Asuna quickly raise her rapier to deflect when suddenly. Agil appeared and deflect the attack with his Battle Axe.

"We can hold this bastard off until your health's back up!" Agil shouted as the SAO players quickly move in for the attack. The SAO players quickly attack Illfang but he quickly countered them with a non-lethal attack. Illfang jump up ready to kill the SAO players when an AT4 threw him off.

"Come on! We can hold this bastard off till you recover." William shouted throwing the AT4 away and opening fire with his M4, the LAVs quickly rush in on the offensive. Illfang looking more annoyed than hurt jump again ready to take out the JTF Personnel. "Oh fuck!" William cursed when his M4 clicked empty when suddenly.

"You're going down!" Kirito shouted deflecting Illfang's second attack.

"Let's go Asuna! Help me out with on last attack!" Kirito shouted rushing in.

"You got it!" She shouted.

Kirito charged in and created and opening for Asuna to strike before the pair switched places again. Kirito landed a blow that knocked Illfang off balance and created another opening for Kirito to lay into Illfang running his sword up the beast's gut and completing the final blow through the head. In a roar of teeth and glowing red eyes Illfang exploded in a shower of raining glitter.

The room went quiet for a moment before it erupted into cheers as a massive congratulations screen came up.

William smiled before the Gamer screen appeared.

 **Quest complete**

 **Reward:**

 **\- 10,000 EXP!**

 **\- Unlock New Vehicles**

 **Bonus Objective complete, +5,000 Cor**

 **[You've gained a level]**

William quickly close the window before anyone could see when suddenly.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Title: RIOT!**

 **Objectives:**

 **\- Stop the** **Discrimination of Beta Testers** **.**

 **Bonus** **Objectives: Arrest or accidentally kill Kibaou** **.**

 **Completion reward:**

 **\- 100 EXP!**

 **-** **+5,000 Cor**

 **Failure penalty: Riot**

"We did it!" Everyone from SAO cheered.

"Nice job." Asuna congratulate Kirito.

"That was some fine swordsmanship. Congratulations... today's victory is all thanks to you." Agil added.

"No." Kirito replied.

"Stop cheering!" Kibaou shouted causing everyone to stop. "He offered up Diavel, so he could get the bonus item for himself!" Kibaou shouted in anger that stop everyone.

"What?" Kirito asked completely confused.

"Of course!" Kibaou shouted "You knew that technique the boss used, after you let it get Diavel, if you told us about that upfront Diavel wouldn't have nearly died!" Kibaou continued

"Guys!" Diavel shouted trying to get the players attention

"He must be a Beta tester!" Shouted one of the crowd "That's how he knew all of the boss's attack patterns, he knew but he didn't tell us!" He continued

"Other Beta testers are here too right?" Kibaou shouted

"Kibaou!" Diavel shouted

"Come on out!" Shouted one of the crowd again, everyone glanced around as though Beta testers would have some distinguishing markings only to face the JTF Personnel with grim looks armed with shotguns aimed at them some SAO players also forming up with the JTF Personnel plugging any holes in the circle of men, as the Humvees and LAVs created another circle their gunners aiming at them. That quickly stop everyone as they look at the JTF Personnel with fear. Once again a Kibaou opens his mouth at the wrong time and might as well have stuck his foot into his mouth.

William marched in with his Police Remington 870, he head towards Kibaou and everyone moved away in fear from his murderous look.

"Now you listen up, you fucking idiot." William said in a low tone which cause people to shiver in fear. "There is no such thing as a prefect plan. He nearly became a foolish causality who did not follow the rules of engagement and nearly got himself killed by running out there!" William shouted so loud Kibaou covered his ears. "It's just like how the saying goes. No battle plan. Regardless of how well thought out it is, survives first contact with the enemy." William said grimly causing people to think about it.

"You all do not what it is like to be staring death in the face and accept the fact that you are already dead!" The JTF Commander shouted being the adult of the group walking into the crowd. "Blaming the death of a person because of the actions on another person is the true nature of a coward who didn't have the guts to step in and do something!" The room was quiet as Kabiou and the other SAO player who spoke up, looked into what seemed like the eyes of the Devil himself and started shaking in fear.

"Kayaba Akihiko knew the Beta Testers could defeat the boss." William suddenly said in a grim tone causing people to muttered. "That's why he change the weapon!" William shouted causing people to look at him. "He wanted to kill off the Beta Testers so we would be divided and unorganized!" William added as people suddenly agree with his statement. "No Beta Testers means no information! No information on the floors." William continued. "And this idiot decided to blame the Beta Testers instead of Kayaba who is the true culprit and Kayaba admit it himself on the first day!" William shouted pointing at Kibaou causing people to look at him. "Kayaba admit it himself that he has control of this world, think about it!" William finished before leaving the crowd and the circle.

Kirito started to laugh, a high, almost insane kind of laugh that sent chills down the spines of all the SAO players.

"A Beta tester?" Kibaou asked warily

"I wish you would stop comparing me with those noobs." Kirito said coldly

"What'd you say?" Kibaou stuttered, Kirito began to walk forward heading towards the entrance to the second floor

"Most of the thousand Beta testers were beginners, who didn't even know the basic mechanics of RPG's." The crowd split as he walked through them.

"You guys are better than they are." Kirito paused for a second to let that sink in "But I'm not like them. I made it higher than anyone else during the Beta Test, the reason I knew the boss's skills is because I fought monsters with Katana skill on floors high above this one, I know far more than any Info Broker." He said with a sinister smile, although he knew that Argo was going to give him hell for that remark as William will tell her.

"W-What the hell? If that's true, then you're worse than a beta-tester! You're a goddamn cheater, that's what you are!" Kibaou cried out in panic.

"He's a beta-tester and a cheater! He's a Beater!" Someone in the crowd shouted, causing people to agree.

"A Beater..." Kirito smirked "Yeah, I like it." He said slightly ominously, many of the crowd were shocked that Kirito was accepting their yells so calmly. "That's right…" Kirito continued "I am a Beater. From now on don't confuse me with the other testers." He ordered selecting his new item, instantly materialised and it flared out dramatically behind him. Kirito smirked at Kibaou and walked calmly towards the entrance.

"Get Kibaou and the idiot who talked!" William shouted and all the JTF Personnel quickly dog piled the two idiots who cried out in panic. "You both are under arrest for starting a riot." William growled at Kibaou. "Take them away." William added as they sized the duo's weapons and items before forcing them into one of the Humvee with an armed guard. At that everyone realized that they almost started killing each other because someone couldn't handle the truth.

 **Quest complete**

 **Reward:**

 **\- 100 EXP!**

 **-** **+5,000 Cor**

 **Bonus Objective complete, +1,000 Cor**

William suddenly smiled and bring out the Police Radio. "I got an Idea on how to get Yunna to sing guys." William radioed in.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Title: Victory Concert!**

 **Objectives:**

 **\- Start a Victory Concert for Yuna** **.**

 **Completion reward:**

 **\- 100 EXP!**

 **-** **+5,000 Cor**

 **Failure penalty: Moral Drop**

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **I'm running out of Japanese names and characters to put in so sent me your OCs.**

 **Name: Your Character name.**

 **Gender: You know what this is.**

 **Age: What Age is your Character.**

 **Job: What is is current job?**

 **Rank: NATO Rank** **equivalent check wikipedia**

 **Appearance: What does he look like.**

 **Clothing: What is his Clothing.**

 **Personality: How does he act.**

 **Past Life: What is his past life before getting sent to another universe.**

 **Combat Style: What is his type or Role. (Medical, Tech and Security or a Mixture of some)**

 **Current Location: Is he trap in SAO or in the real world.**

 **So please Read and Review so I could make a better story.**


End file.
